El Rey del Hallowen
by Agrias-chan
Summary: "Nunca digas no al dulce, siempre da dulces o si no el Rey del hallowen vendrá por ti" FELIZ HALLOWEN A TODOS ESPERO Y LES GUSTE!


**_HOLA A TODOS SU AUTORA LOCA Y MANIATICA HA REGRESADO! *sale desde le humo y se ve vestida de bruja* _**

**_Agrias: FELIZ HALLOWEN A TODOS, ESPEOR Y LO DISFRUTEN OS I NO LES HARE UN ENCANTAMIENTO MALVADO MUAJAUJAUAJUA JUASJUASJUAS_**

**_Demon: *ironicamente vestido de demonio* Que pinchurriento traje me has conseguido ehh que original eres ¬¬_**

**_Agrias: CALLA QUE NUESTRO PRESUPUESTO AHORITA NO ESTA BIEN! ¬¬_**

**_Demon: NO ES CIERTO COMO TIENE UN TRAJE DE BRUJA GENIALOSO Y QUE TE COSTO CARO APARTE ESTAS LLENA DE FLANES?_**

**_Agrias: EHMMMM EHHH PORQUE O/O ¡PORQUE SOY LA AUTORA, ASI QUE TE FRIEGAS!_**

**_Demon: ¬¬_**

**_Agrias: BUENO DEJANDO TODO ESTO DE LADO ESPERO Y LES GUSTE MI FIC DE TERROR PARA HALLOWEN! SAYONARA!_**

**_AGRIAS-CHAN ABRE LE TELÓN!_**

**_AHORA! *se abre le telón y salen muchos muerciélagos*_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"<em>EL REY DEL HALLOWEN"**

**Dulce o truco.**

La joven de 16 años Maka Albarn, nunca creyó en las supersticiones desde que era una niña para ella sólo era un juego para asustar a los niños y para gente tonta que se creía de todo, ella una chica de ciencia que se basa en lo que se puede demostrar.

Las chicas se encontraban viendo películas en el Ipod de Tsubaki, ya que tenían clases libres por los preparativos de la escuela para el hallowen, por pura coincidencia estaban viendo películas de terror y para meter más miedo era Ju-on.

La pelinegra abrazaba-asfixiaba a la peli ceniza mientras que la pelirosa solo abrazaba su mochila de gato y decía cosas como no poder lidiar con una película, o no poder lidiar con el miedo. Cuando la película término la pelinegra rápidamente apago el ipod y lo aventó a su mochila muerta del miedo, mientras la pelirosa solo se escondía detrás de Maka.

-Maka ¿vas a ir a la fiesta de Hallowen?- Le pregunto su amiga pelinegra sonriente.

-No me gustan esas cosas, son estúpidas- Respondió ella acomodando sus libros lista para irse.

-Vamos será divertido, aparte podrás utilizar un disfraz-

-Ya dije que no me gusta pero muchas gracias por la invitación-

-Hey Maka solo te diré una advertencia- Dijo su amiga pelirrosa un poco seria, la chica volteó curiosa ya que su amiga no hablaba tímida como siempre.

-Siempre que llegue gente a tu casa pidiendo dulce o truco, les debes de dar dulce nunca digas que no- En sus ojos había seriedad, frialdad y terror que a cualquier persona asustaría.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque si no el rey del Halloween vendrá por ti, por favor cuídate mucho- Le dijo la chica con cara de preocupación mientras le sonreía tímida.

La chica agradeció y se fue siguiendo escuchando a los compañeros hablar sobre que trajes usar para la fiesta y los preparativos, aunque si se le hacia llamativo los trajes, los deliciosos dulces y los colores pero no le llamaba la atención el festejo en todo.

Más tarde en la noche sus padres y su pequeño hermano Hero se habían ido a un festejo de Halloween dejando a la joven sola en la casa, ella estaba entretenida con su manzana acaramelada mientras leía su libro de psicología, en eso se escucho el timbre.

-¡Dulce o truco!- Estaban un grupo de niños en la puerta de su casa con sus "horripilantes" y tiernos disfraces, la chica solo les vio y suspiro.

-Lo siento no tengo dulces- Todos los niños inflaron sus mejillas molestos.

-¡Debes darnos dulces o pagaras!- Dijo un pequeño niño peli azul vestido de lobo, este empezó a hacer berrinche y a gritar como loco.

-¡DULCES DULCES!- Empezó a gritar una de las dos niñas gemelas como loca apoyando al peli azul.

-No tengo dulces- Dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.

-Mentirosa tiene caramelo en la boca- Señaló el niño pelinegro con 3 extrañas rayas en la cabeza, Maka se sonrojo sorprendiéndose de la habilidad de observación del niño y solo entró a su casa y les dio una manzana acaramelada.

-Ahora váyanse solo tenia eso-

Los niños siguieron reclamando por mas dulces ya que solo les dio uno pero ella les respondió con un portazo en la cara, ella lista para irse de nuevo a leer su libro oyó golpeteos y al abrir la puerta vio toda la entrada de su casa llena de plastas de huevos podridos y un montón de niños huyendo por su vida ya que la amargada chica les empezó a perseguir, ella paró de correr y regreso molesta a su casa y se tiró en el sillón, así durante toda noche siguieron viniendo niños tirando huevos, papel y basura en su casa.

Hasta que a las 11:58 de la noche se oyó de nuevo le timbre, la chica fastidiada gruño y abrió la puerta fuerte casi que pareciera que se va a romper, enfrente de la puerta estaba un joven cubierto por una capucha negra, curiosamente no había personas en la calle nisiquera se oían ruidos no había ningún alma, ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido esperando una respuesta.

-Dulce o truco- Su voz era profunda y un poco tenebrosa, ella frunció más el ceño.

-¿No eres ya grande para ir a la casas a pedir dulces?- Dijo ella cuestionando al chico, por un largo tiempo hubo un gran silencio peor el volvió a repetir lo mismo.

-Dulce o truco- Ella vio como tenía una calabaza en su mano lista para ser aventada a la casa o a la chica.

-¡¿Sabes qué? ¡No me importa ya me han ensuciado mucho la casa, estoy harta de este maldito festejo estúpido lárgate no me importa si me hacen truco!-

Ella azotó la puerta, importándole poco si le pegó al chico, se tumbó en la cama dispuesta a dormirse después del fastidioso día de Halloween, si para ella una estupidez una tremenda estupidez para justificar el día en que los niños hacían fechorías.

Cuando sus ojos ya se estaban cerrando por al pesadez del sueño empezó a oír pasos dentro de la casa y una voz rara, la peli ceniza se levanto de su cama y agarro un bate que tenía por si algo pasaba, salió de su cuarto silenciosamente y empezó a inspeccionar la casa de arriba para abajo hasta que llegó a la sala, ahí las cosas empeoraron.

-Dulce o truco… dulce o truco….dulce o truco-

Se empezó a oír como murmullos, Maka apretó con más fuerza su bate y miró a su alrededor, cuando terminó de inspeccionar sintió algo detrás de ella y cuando volteó estaba le mismo joven de la capucha, ella se molesto y miró furiosa al joven.

-¡Esto ya no es chistoso, lárgate de mi casa!-

El joven seguía repitiendo su línea hasta de la nada una guadaña con filo de color carmín como la sangre se puso en manos del joven, cuando este alzó su mirada se vieron sus ojos rojos como la sangre al igual que si guadaña, Maka asustada intento correr pero vio como esqueletos y cuerpos putrefactos las sostenían hasta que la hicieron arrodillarse frente al chico.

-¡Suéltenme, basta, ya déjenme, AUXILIO!-

El joven solo alzó su guadaña y mostro una sonrisa macabra mostrando sus dientes de tiburón, y empezó a cantar algo con ingles...

-"Trick or Treat, give me something good to eat or I eat your soul"- Empezó a reír como maníaco y en un rápido movimiento dirigió su guadaña a la chica… y lo ultimó que se oyó fueron sus gritos de auxilio…

Los niños miraban con terror al joven que les contaba la historia hasta que una pequeña niña vestida de brujita llamada Ángela se le ocurrió preguntar.

-Señor…¿Acaso eso fue verdad?- él joven solo sonrió mostrando sus dientes de tiburón.

-Si fue verdad… - Alzó su mirada mostrando sus ojos rojos y se retiró del grupo de niños que había asustado con su historia y cuando se alejo lo suficiente saco el alma de la joven y empezó a devorarla como bestía.

* * *

><p><strong>ESPERO Y LES HAYA GUSTADO EL FIC Y PERDONEN SI NO HE ACTUALIZADO HE ESTADO OCUPADA CON LA UNIVERSIDAD PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN YA PRONTO SALDRE DE VACACIONES<strong>

**SAYONARA!^^**

**AGRIAS-CHAN FUERA!^^**


End file.
